


Just a small wish

by Lost_S07l



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Depressed Harry, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_S07l/pseuds/Lost_S07l
Summary: Harry is once again feeling low. With...his depression, it sometimes comes and goes. But this time...It seems to stay longer than wanted.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Just a small wish

….

Why…

Why do I…have such a life?

..

Some think I am the „Golden Boy“, living a beautiful life….

They don´t know..

About how Hellish my life actually is…

The Abuse..

The expectations…

The loneliness…

The pain….

…

I would never want others to feel those.

..

But why…

Do I have to feel them?

…

…

I..

Only have one…

Really small wish…

…

To have a normal life.

….

It´s just a small wish.

I want to have a loving home.

…

But…

Almost all..

Are dead..


End file.
